A História do Nosso Primeiro Beijo
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Eu nunca pensei que por causa da porcaria do meu despertador pudesse achar o homem da minha vida, como nunca imaginei que esse homem seria nada menos que Draco Malfoy.


A História do Nosso Primeiro Beijo

- Merda de despertador.- eu joguei o objeto culpado na parede enquanto terminava de calçar meu sapato.

Eu ainda não tinha entendido porque o meu maldito despertador inventou de tirar férias no dia da reunião para apresentar o novo presidente da firma. Eu já estava 15 minutos atrasada e ainda nem tinha prendido meu cabelo. Desesperada? Sim, eu estava. Passei dois anos trabalhando como uma louca para ganhar a minha tão sonhada gerencia e não ia ser um despertador idiota que me faria perder o emprego, não mesmo.

Desci correndo as escadas do prédio e entrei como uma bala no meu Corolla novinho em folha. Sai feito uma louca de casa e só no trajeto de ida para o escritório quase causei três acidentes. Passei correndo pela portaria e me joguei entre as portas do elevador que já estavam fechando. Apertei no botão que marcava "23" no painel e a porta se fechou as minhas costas.

- Weasley, o que você está fazendo aqui? O elevador de serviço fica do outro lado.

Eu larguei o batom que estava passando no mesmo instante em que escutei aquela maldita voz. Estou tendo um pesadelo, é isso. Primeiro eu acordo atrasada, depois Draco Malfoy aparece no mesmo elevador que eu para me torrar a paciência que restou.

- Não Malfoy, esse é realmente o elevador que eu deveria pegar, mas se não te custar muito peço que fique CALADO pelo menos enquanto está aqui.- sim, estou estressada, e ele notou pelo berro que eu dei.

- O que você faz aqui?- ele não tem amor à vida dele, não tem mesmo.

- Eu que te pergunto, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Trabalho aqui, isso não é óbvio?- um, dois, três, quatro. Respire Gina, lembre-se de que você pode virar uma velha cheia de rugas por causa do estresse.

- Não, eu trabalho aqui há dois anos e nunca te vi, isso não faz sentido.- ops, que barulho foi esse? Não, o elevador não vai...

**POF**

Sim, eu gritei, e alto, o Malfoy tapou minha boca com a mão dele e ganhou uma mordida.

- Calma garota, não foi nada. O elevador apenas parou.

- O QUE?? E VOCÊ AINDA TEM A CARA DE PAU DE DIZER: O ELEVADOR APENAS PAROU. EU ATRASADA PARA UMA REUNIÃO IMPORTANTÍSSIMA E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUE O ELEVADOR APENAS PAROU.- eu realmente vou precisar de um pouco de mel, pobre da minha garganta.

- Tenho uma notícia para te dar, eu sou seu chefe, também estou atrasado, por isso: CALA ESSA BOCA!

- Ui.. o Malfoy mostrou as azinhas! E que história é essa de ser meu chefe?- acho que o balançar do elevador fez algum mal aos neurônios dele.

- Simples Weasley, eu fui o funcionário transferido da Suíça para presidir essa filial, portanto, você é minha empregada. Devia prestar mais atenção ao que te dizem, meu nome está circulando aqui por mais de um mês.

Tudo bem, ele conseguiu me impressionar. Eu realmente não tinha prestado atenção no nome do novo presidente, mas nunca poderia imaginar que fosse Draco Malfoy. Poxa, eu trabalho em uma empresa trouxa, achei que Malfoy's odiassem trouxas.

Enquanto eu pensava o Malfoy com aquele maldito sorriso de deboche apertava um dos botões no painel.

- Olá, aqui é Arthur Lecoste, o que deseja?

- Aqui é Draco Malfoy, quero saber por que a porcaria desse elevador parou.- olha só, eu não sabia que dava para ligar para a central quando o elevador parasse.

- Des... desculpe sr. Malfoy, não sabíamos que era você no elevador, se não já teríamos entrado em contato.- é, o Malfoy intimidou o homem, e eu quieta no meu canto cantarolando baixinho.

- Você já cometeu dois erros, na hora que o elevador parasse você deveria entrar em contato com a cabina, independente de quem estivesse nela e você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.- _She gave you everything she had but she was young and dumb_. Essa música é linda.

- A... aconteceu uma falha no sis... sistema senhor. Ta... ta... talvez demore um po... pouco para con.. concertar.- _She'd just turned 21 she didn't care to hang around so when the shit came down__._ Nunca vi ninguém gaguejar tanto. Sabe, nem me preocupo mais com a reunião, o chefe está do meu lado mesmo.

- MERDA.- ops, hora de parar de cantar, o chefe estressou. Ele vai acabar um velho enrugado, e eu acho é bem feito, agora eu vou poder fazer hora com a cara dele. Nunca ria de mim Malfoy, nunca mesmo.

- Ten... tentaremos re...resolver tu...tutu...tudo o mais rápido possível.- eu não duvido. Acho que você já deve está tremendo de medo.

- Espero.

- Ah, que chato, ele já foi. A conversa de vocês estava tão legal.

- Cala a BOCA, Weasley.

- A quanto tempo você trabalha na Suíça, Malfoy?- eu quero gargalhar, ele está ficando vermelho, pior que o meu cabelo.

- Nossa Malfoy, que mal-educado você é, pensei que tratasse melhor seus subordinados.- eu disse vermelho, ele está quase roxo.

- Ei, quanto custou esse seu Armani? Acho que vou comprar um para meu pai no aniversário dele.- ele vai me matar se eu não parar, mas ele fica tão bonitinho nessa tonalidade azul.

- Está bem Malfoy, eu estava tentando tornar o tempo mais agradável para nós dois enquanto estamos presos nessa caixa, mas parece que você não está muito afim de papo.

- E tem como manter uma conversa interessante com _você_? Acho que não. Não preciso ser gentil com empregados, eles tem apenas que me servir.- ok, ele conseguiu, não gostei dessa. Responde Gina, pensa em alguma coisa garota! Já sei.

- Tudo bem.

Você gosta de cantar no banho? Sim, é uma pergunta um pouco estranha, mas eu quero saber. Certo, você não quer responder, então eu respondo. Eu amo cantar debaixo do chuveiro, mas não fora dele, minha voz não é o que se pode chamar de, deixe-me ver, afinada? Então, eu comecei a cantar, quer dizer, berrar.

_You're such a delicate boy  
In the hysterical realm  
Of an emotional landslide  
In physical terms_

_With your cherry lips and golden curls  
You could make grown men gasp  
When you'd go walking past them  
In your hot pants and high heels  
They could not believe  
That such a body was for real  
It seemed like rainbows would appear  
Whenever you came near  
The clouds would disappear  
Because you look just like a girl  
Your baby blues would flash  
And suddenly a spell was cast_

É serio, fiz segunda voz e tudo. Eu estava animada cantando, quase dançando, e o Malfoy com as mãos nos ouvidos. Não estava tão ruim, a acústica do elevador era muito boa, mas acho que ele realmente não gostou.

- CALA ESSA BOCA WEASLEY.- tudo bem, eu acho que vou perder meu emprego agora, mas vou continuar insultando, eu já disse que ele fica ótimo quando azul escuro?

- Por que você não vem calar como da outra vez, Malfoy.- eu consegui, eu consegui, dei aquele sorrisinho sarcástico e virei de costas. Recomecei a cantar, mas dessa vez era outra música.

Ele está me puxando pelo braço. Ei, o que ele pensa que vai fazer se aproximando assim? Não, ele não é louco, ele não é... ELE É LOUCO. DRACO MALFOY ESTÁ ME BEIJANDO.

Solta ele Ginevra, ele merece um tapa, larga ele garota. Gina, você vai se arrepender de corresponder a esse beijo. Mas como ele beija bem. Gina, pare a mão dele. Ele não pode fazer isso, VOCÊ não pode fazer isso. Ei, deixa meu cabelo preso. Malfoy, no pescoço não. Gina, deixa esse terno no lugar, não mexe nessa camisa. Para com isso, você está eu um elevador, sabia? Que abdome é esse, céus, esse homem é tudo. Ele é um Malfoy, Gina. Foda-se o sobrenome dele, só sei que ele ganha de todos com quem eu já sai.

- Hem hem.

Ai Merlin, agora sim eu estou encrencada. Simplesmente nós não notamos que o elevador tinha começado a andar, corrijo, EU não notei que o elevador tinha começado a andar, nada posso falar sobre ele.

Senti-me pega pela Umbridge.

Sabe quando você sai de perto de uma pessoa completamente desarrumada, vermelha, com a roupa fora do lugar, vinho, o cabelo assanhado, mais do que vinho, a boca marcada e violeta de tanta vergonha? Eu estava assim. E o pior, TODOS, eu digo, TODOS os chefe de departamento estavam lá presenciando a minha cena com o Malfoy. Alguém por favor enterre minha cara. Eu vejo uma solução, simples, vou sair correndo para o banheiro.

Droga, eu não vou chorar, não vou... Já estou chorando. Eu nunca fui beijada desse jeito, como foi bom.A questão não era o beijo, sabe? Era a humilhação. Ele era meu chefe, e os outros chefes me pegaram agarrando ele. Que tipo de mulher ataca o chefe em um elevador? Certo que eu quem fui atacada, mas eu acabei atacando também.

Se eu não for demitida, certeza peço demissão. Vou aceitar a oferta da concorrência antes que isso entre pro meu currículo.

Ei, quem está entrando aqui, ele por um acaso não sabe que isso é um banheiro feminino? Mesmo vazio, com exceção a mim, claro, isso continua sendo um banheiro apenas para mulheres.

- Acho que você entrou no banheiro errado.- eu falei limpando meu rosto, não ia dar a ele o gostinho de me ver chorando, não mesmo.

- Pois acabo de ver que entrei no certo.- o que ele está fazendo, ele não vai me puxar de novo.

- Para com isso Malfoy, por favor.- ele me viu chorando, merda, pás para o meu orgulho, a minha voz saiu zangada.

- Eu não quero parar, e você não quer que eu pare. Acho que entramos em um consenso.- ele me beijou de novo, a segunda vez naquele dia, e eu dessa vez nem pensei em resistir.

***

- Gina, ainda está acordada?- tudo bem, eu estava quase dormindo, mas você conseguiu falar bem na hora.

- Fala.- sabe aquela voz de sono, é a minha.

- Você lembra a história do nosso primeiro beijo?

Viro meu rosto para o loiro deitado ao meu lado e sorrio. Aconchego-me ainda mais entre os braços dele e digo:

- Eu nunca poderia esquecer, nem que se passassem duzentos anos. Mas agora vamos dormir que amanhã tem muita coisa o que fazer.- dei-lhe um selinho e com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele fecho os olhos.

- Eu te amo, Sra. Malfoy .

- Eu te amo, Sr. Malfoy.


End file.
